Tiptoes
by TheCrazyFanGirl23
Summary: Dally has something to tell Johnny but he isn't sure how he will react to what he has to say. Will he be mad? Will he feel the same way? Dally/Johnny Slash! Don't like, don't read. I do NOT own the Outsiders! S.E. Hinton does.


Johnny awoke to someone shaking him roughly. "Dal..?" Johnny asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, listen I gotta talk to you." Dally reached over towards the lamp that was on a nightstand next to the Curtis's famous couch and clicked it on. Johnny whimpered in protest and closed his eyes for a moment until his eyes could adjust to the bright light. Dally's blue eyes burned with rage when he saw Johnny in the light. The kid was all banged up. "Did you're old man do this?" Dallas asked through gritted teeth.

"… Yeah." Johnny answered quietly while looking down a little.

"That bastard!" Dally cursed as he clenched his fists in anger. Johnny flinched when he looked down at his hero's hands. Dally noticed this so he quickly unclenched his fists and mumbled a quick apology.

After a few moments of silence Johnny asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Dally looked at Johnny and then looked away.

"… This is gonna sound really crazy, man."

"Okay." Johnny said quietly, not really knowing what to say.

"I mean like really crazy, like totally insane."

"Just spit it out already!" Johnny snapped. Johnny gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth, shocked at his own out burst, but Dally paid no mind to it.

"Ya' have to promise me you wont freak out." Dally said as he looked into Johnny's eyes.

"Okay." Johnny said, feeling a little nervous now.

"Ya' have to promise!" Dallas pushed looking nervous himself. Dally … nervous?

"Alright, alright!" Johnny said sounding annoyed. He couldn't take the suspense anymore. "I promise."

Dally bit his lip, and looked around the room for any sign of Darry, Soda, or Pony. When he was sure the coast was clear he said, "I like you Johnny."

"Is that all?" Johnny asked as he raised an eyebrow up at the blonde delinquent. A trick he'd learned from Two-Bit. "I like you too."

"No, no. I mean I … I um … well … ya' know the whole gang loves ya', right?" Dally asked, looking more scared than ever. Dallas Winston … scared?

"Yeah." Johnny answered, his own nervousness returning.

"Good. Cause you're the gangs pet and we couldn't get along without ya'."

"Just tell me already." Johnny pleaded, not wanting to listen to him ramble on.

"I … love ya'." Dally finally said as he scanned Johnny's dark eyes for any sign of disgust or hate.

"I love you too, Dal." Damn, this kid's got a freaking thicker skull than Two-Bit! Dallas thought with a sigh,

"No, I mean I love, love you. As in I like you more than a friend."

Johnny was quiet for a moment before asking, "really?"

"Yeah …"

"This isn't some kind of joke?"

"For God's sake Johnny, no!" Johnny went silent again. That made Dally nervous. Johnny was always quiet, but right now he felt as if the kid should at least say somethin'. "Say somethin'!" Dally demanded in more of a harsh tone than intended.

"I …" Johnny said his voice quivering and his eyes wet with tears that were threatening to fall at any time.

"Johnny?" Dally asked in a concerned tone. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Johnny sniffed. "It's just …" A couple of tears escaped from Johnny's dark brown eyes and dripped down his face. Johnny angrily wiped them away. He was embarrassed that he was crying in front of someone, and not just anyone but Dallas freaking Winston!

"… If it's about what I said we can just forget this ever happened." Dally told him with a sigh as he stood up to leave.

"No!" Johnny yelled. "I didn't mean it like that!" Dally looked at Johnny doubtfully but he was willing to listen to what Johnny had to say. "I love you too."

Dally scoffed and shook his head at Johnny. "No, ya' don't." Dally started to walk towards the door when a small hand grabbed his arm. "Johnny I-" But Dallas was cut off to a pair of soft lips pressed gently against his own. The kiss was short but sweet. Johnny pulled away looking embarrassed. "I really do love ya' Dal." Dally smiled a little and bent down for another kiss. That last one was too innocent for his taste.

Dally pressed his lips as gently as he could to Johnny's. He wanted more than just a kiss but he was willing to wait if Johnny wanted to. He was going to take this slow at first and if things went well he'd start to do things a little faster and possibly rougher.

Johnny stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Dally's neck deepening the kiss as he did so. Dally kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. He knew he already told Johnny how he felt about him but he also wanted to prove it to him. He didn't want the kid thinking that all he wanted was sex. Dally also knew that he could be, dare he say it, sweet with Johnny. He knew he could drop that tough act of his and just let his emotions out. Dally trusted Johnny. Well who didn't really? The kid was so quiet all the time that everyone knew they could tell him their deepest darkest secret and he wouldn't tell a soul. That's just the kind of person Johnny was.

Dally gently bit down on Johnny's bottom lip causing the boy to gasp. Dally took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue in. Dally explored Johnny's mouth taking in every detail as he did. Johnny waited a couple of moments until he started to kiss back. Their tongues battled for dominance even though Johnny knew he was going to be the submissive one in the relationship. Johnny pressed himself closer to Dally and Dally grinned before suddenly picking the boy up bridal style.

"Dally!" Johnny cried out from surprise. "What the hell are ya' doin'?"

"Carryin' ya' over to the couch." Dally answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh …" Johnny answered shyly.

*Later That Night*

Both boys now laid on the Curtis's couch sweaty and naked. "I love you Dally." Johnny panted as he looked up into his lover's blue eyes.

The blonde grinned and said, "love ya' to Johnnycake." They were both silent for a couple of minutes until Dally decided to break it. "Johnny … why were ya' cryin' earlier?" Dallas asked with a curious look on his face.

Johnny sighed and his face flushed from embarrassment. "I was cryin' because … well I've felt this way about you for a long time now Dal … and when you told me that ya' felt the same way I just … I dunno …"

Dally was quiet for a moment before he said in a soft voice, "I understand." The two new lovers were quiet for almost about a good ten minutes when Dally said, "Ya' know what's funny?"

"What?" Johnny asked tiredly.

"Ya' had to stand on you're freakin' tiptoes just to reach me." Dally said with an amused grin stretched across his pale face.

"Shut up …"


End file.
